1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a door lock for an enclosed cargo area of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an improved side lock assembly for a swing-out cargo door configured to secure and controllably provide access to the cargo area by means of a protrusion engaged by a rotatable latch fixed to a lock rod, such that the rod is moved by the latch to engage and disengage a door jamb.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, aircraft, truck trailers, ships, and the like, are used to transport valuable cargo within their containers from one destination to another. These transports secure the cargo within their containers, and the cargo is only accessible via a locking swing-out door. A variety of different locks for existing swing-out doors have been fashioned, but burglars have found simple ways to rob and tamper with these locks in order to steal valuable cargo.
Thus, while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved side lock assembly for a swing-out cargo door configured to uniquely secure valuable cargo and controllably and efficiently provide access to the cargo area.
It is, therefore, another object of the present invention to provide an improved side lock assembly having a physically protected locking means for preventing theft from tampering or cutting the lock off by a burglar.
It is, therefore, another object of the present invention to provide a side lock assembly capable of being installed on any transportation apparatus having an opening defined by a door jamb and a swing-out cargo door adapted to close the opening.